


Bio: Overboss Magnus

by OverbossMagnus



Series: Character Bios [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fallout 4 - Freeform, Fallout fanfiction, Magnus - Freeform, Overboss - Freeform, Overboss Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverbossMagnus/pseuds/OverbossMagnus





	Bio: Overboss Magnus

Name: Magnus

Alias: Butcher of the Commonwealth, the Desolator, the Dark Master, the Corruptor, Lord of Raiders, the Slaughterer of Far Harbor, the Dark Overboss, Prophet of Atom, the Enslaver, El Diablo, the Defiler  
Age: Unknown

Height: 6’5” (originally 5’6”)

Weight: 230 pounds 

Body build: Muscular Athletic

Eye color: Yellowish Green

Hair color: Dark black short

Skin color: White with a very heavy tan

Former occupation: US Army Sgt.

Current occupation: Raider Boss

Current rank: Overboss—Supreme Overlord of all Raiders

Traits: Violent, good sense of dark humor, artistic, charismatic, weapon efficient, craftsmen, technical smart, brutal, cannibal

 

Personal weapons/weapons of choice: Handmade assault rifle/sniper rifle (customized), specialized automatic radium rifle (customized Kiloton version), customized ripper-sword and several pre-Great War weapons 

Armor: A collection of different pieces with special customization from Raider and Nuka gang armor sets and Combat and Metal sets also

Power armor: X-02 Enclave armor with personal modifications (examples: left forearm and hand interchangeable with different melee weaponry, also spikes and hooks welded on to both shoulder plates) and Overboss Raider Power Armor (customized)

Companions: Cait, Porter Gage, Evil Ada and Shiva (OC)

Raider Lieutenants under his Will: Mags and William Black and Lizzy of the Operators, Nisha of the Disciples, Grand Inquisitor Richter of the Prophet Guardians (group formerly the Children of Atom from Far Harbor), Von Herman of the Rust Devils, Major Elizabeth Rodriguez of the Fallen Ghosts (group formerly the Gunners)


End file.
